


... I'll Scratch Yours

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demon Summoning, Exorcisms, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nicknames, Part 2, Scratching, Sex exorcisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Just fuck daemons, unless they need fucking, in which, really, please fuck daemons.





	... I'll Scratch Yours

 

The next few days were dedicated to purging Ignis of his curse. There was no general way to get rid of it, and most depended on the daemon at hand. But after a lot of research, bickering, back talk, and potions to keep Ignis' back from becoming a map of scars, they had a game plan.

 

The daemon hadn't been killed like they thought, which explained why they still felt haunted days later. It'd attached itself to Ignis and was mutilating him slow and steady whenever Ignis desired physical touch. It was worse when he had sex, the Wraith envious of the attention. They'd have to purge Ignis of the Wraith first to truly end the daemon.

 

And the way to do that was with two things that had taken a week to gather--- the Wraith's name before it became a daemon and a ribbon for Gladio and Ignis to wear to protect them from becoming re-cursed. The Wraith's human name was written down and memorized by Ignis, and then the plan went into motion.

 

Sorta.

 

"This is highly irregular," Ignis frowned while looking down at Gladio, who was doing his best to relax Ignis for what was probably going to be very very awkward sex. But, they'd come to Gauldin Quey specifically to calm their nerves. As if they were on vacation.

 

With a daemon attached. No big deal.

 

Gladio rose up, wrapping strong arms around Ignis' body, careful of his tender back. He kissed him long and lazily until he felt Ignis' body melt against him and his arms slip around his neck. He pulled back, kissing the bridge of his nose, then gave Ignis' ass a solid slap, grinning ear to ear.

 

"Let's fuck this daemon outta ya."

 

No matter how awkward the beginning, ten minutes later, Ignis was thoroughly debauched, writhing on top of Gladio as he held Ignis by the wrists to keep his palms on either side of Gladio's body while he snapped his hips up into his body. Tongue lulling from his mouth, Ignis could barely breathe, let alone care about the mounting number of scratches littering his body as he was fucked into mindlessness.

 

"M-more… oh Six, more!" Ignis begged, the pain of the daemonic markings clashing, then melding happily with the bloom of pleasure, cock weeping onto Gladio's torso.

 

The other chuckled, perhaps a bit darkly, and then stopped, holding Ignis still. "Go on, say it. Say the name."

 

Ignis keened in protest, not wanting that pleasure to stop, the seering pain of his back coming back to the forefront. Gladio did not waver.

 

"G'on, say it," Gladio pressed, and when Ignis still refused, the daemon in him most likely holding him hostage, he popped his hips up once more, and out forth came the name of the daemon. Or rather, its nickname.

 

" _Addy_! Addy, please, keep fucking me!"

 

The human's name had been Adahlen before being transformed by the scourge into a horrific Wraith. The nickname his beloved called him was 'Addy'.

 

Like a dam broken, Ignis continued to replace Gladio's name with 'Addy' as he continued his thrusts, speaking as if it were a mantra. With it came a sight that would have been beautiful were it not due to possession.

 

The cuts on Ignis' back began to glow, casting the hotel room in a pale moonlight blue. From the light came the Wraith, all twisted claws, and melted skin, arms cloaked in tattered rags wrapping around Ignis' body as its skeletal chin settled upon his shoulder, making Ignis shiver in disgust and chill. Gladio resisted the urge to surge up and destroy it-- not yet.

 

He kept thrusting.

 

The wraith snarled into Ignis' ear, and Ignis whispered back, sweetly, as if he were speaking to Gladio. "Addy… it's okay… I am fine…"

 

The Wraith settled, and slowly, the blue manifestation of the wraith transformed into a human male of wild hair and wide eyes. The ghost shed a tear and placed a kiss on Ignis' shoulder.

 

Gladio took a knife from under the pillow, and took that moment, and only that moment, to lift up and plunge the blade into the demon. It shattered into light, its spirit gone now along with the physical that had been destroyed weeks ago.

 

Ignis' eyes rolled up and back as he feel unconscious, and Gladio caught him, holding him close as the wounds on his back cleared up, as if they were never there.

 

The guys forewent daemon hunting for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again American Horror Story for the delicious nightmare fuel/feels. Fear feels? Nightmare fun? Ghoul Blues? JUST THANK yOU !


End file.
